In the field of polymers there continues to be a need for materials that have good mechanical properties, and which are relatively inexpensive and efficient to make. Due to raw material costs, processing costs, energy costs and the like, it has become increasing desirable to find and produce polymeric materials (e.g., thermoplastics) that exhibit desirable characteristics (e.g., good physical strength, desirable aesthetic appearance or the like) while maintaining or achieving relatively lower costs. In the field of thermoplastic polyolefins, for example, it would be desirable to provide a polymeric material that exhibited desirable characteristics such as strength, scratch and/or mar resistance, durability, ductility and/or other additional or alternative characteristics without the need to employ costly ingredients or processes. For example, it may be desirable to avoid the use of relatively high cost or relatively highly processed (e.g., grafted) polymers, specialty fillers or agents, or other additional or alternative relatively costly ingredients, processes or the like while still maintaining desirable characteristics.
Examples from the literature addressing the preparation of materials in this field include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,300,419; 6,869,993; 6,967,225; 6,734,253; 6,177,515; 6,251,997; 6,329,454; 6,689,841; 6,403,692 and U.S. Patent Publication 2006/0058434 all of which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference.